The World Without Logos
by Tzimisce
Summary: Integra's sudden death leaves her children in charge of the Organization. Can Gabriel persuade Mina to return to help him with the Organization, or will her unrefined behavior cause more problems then she's worth? AlucardxOC in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: As a fan of Hellsing I'm well aware that this isn't quite cannon, I took from both the first Hellsing anime and the manga to get the world I'm using. The twins (Mina and Gabriel) are Integra's, but as she never married they are from in vetro fertilization, she didn't just have a wild fling. My reason for this will be made evident at some point in the story. The story is written from various characters point of views, all denoted by ~name~. Bold text refers to thoughts, and text -like this- are telepathic conversations. As always I do not own Hellsing or any of its characters, I do however own my own the original characters, places, and plots. Please contact me before reposting or using any of this material.

* * *

"_**But he that hides a dark soul, and foul thoughts. Benighted, walks under the mid-day sun, himself is his own dungeon…" **_

**-Anonymous**

**~Gabriel Hellsing~**

I knew it would come to this. It's been a fear that's haunted me since childhood; that my fragile little family would one day tear itself apart. The two of them had never gotten along, mother and Mina that is. They were so much alike they drove each other mad, both had the same goal, but they took different routes to get there. Neither would dare consider that the other might have found a more effective way to get something accomplished. But finally, after twenty-two years of conflict, my sister had taken all she could stand and had straight up left Hellsing. She no longer wanted to be in any way tied to the Hellsing Organization, she didn't want to see any of us anymore, though she had made an exception for mother's two pet vampyrs. She even went so far as to renounce her last name, and had taken a literal new one, Neveu. Gabrielle Delphina _Neveu_. To me it was a slap in the face. Sure, the two of us had never been close, but it was mother that she had all of the problems with, not me, but she still ignored my calls and didn't reply to my e-mails. It bothered mother too, I could tell, though she acted as though she didn't care. 'I am the leader of Hellsing, and if she can't take my orders, I don't want her here!' I think what really got Mum was the fact that Mina and Alucard got along so well. Where mother and he had the creepy master/servant relationship, Mina and Alucard were, for lack of a better term, friends. The two of them were always laughing when they were together, personally I couldn't understand their humor, so like everyone else I was left out in the dark as to what was so funny. But they understood each other, like two peas from the same pod. From day one, Mina and Alucard had gotten along; it was Alucard that even coined her nickname, Mina.

I should have been the one to give her a nickname; I'm her brother, her twin brother. But unlike most twins we hardly know each other, but like most sets of twins theirs one that's an extrovert, and one that's an introvert. Mina may not be a real extrovert but she does, and always has, had a curiosity that couldn't be satisfied. I don't so much remember her doing it, as I remember her getting in trouble _for_ doing it. We weren't even five and Mina, having watched Seras and Alucard retire to the dungeons, decided to follow. Well everyone in the Hellsing manor thought something horrible had happened to her, that she might have wandered out onto the firing range or something equally as dangerous, so they were frantically searching everywhere looking for her. It was mother that found her, in the dungeons, getting her first chess lesson from the master vampyr himself, both equally annoyed that she dare interrupt. From pretty much that day on, if you were looking for Mina, the only place you needed to look was the dungeons. When she was fourteen she moved her room down there so she and Alucard could stay up as late as they liked doing whatever those two did, without fearing invoking mothers wrath for sneaking to bed at some ungodly hour. At one point mother had even forbid Mina from going to see Alucard, that only caused Mina to make a big show of going off into the dungeons, and her consequential grounding did no good for it never once stopped her from visiting the vampyr. Her relationship with Seras was much the same, though she always seemed to look up to her like she was an older sister. I on the other hand, didn't get along with the vampyrs as Mina did. Alucard never took the shine to me that he did to Mina, he always looked passed me as though I wasn't there, the way people do a pane of glass. And although Seras was nice enough to me, I never felt the need to form a 'friendship' with her. Though as I am to be the next head of Hellsing I suppose I should try to remedy the lack of relations with both of the vampyrs.

But I digress. As I said my sister had up and left Hellsing, and she had been gone nearly a year. She had moved to Paris, not that it was really that far away, but she was no longer in England and no longer living in land protected by the Hellsing Organization therefore she had virtually no chance to run into any of us. She had given me some contact information, strictly for emergency use. I had overheard a conversation between Alucard and Seras shortly after she had left and had learned that my sister was studying at a university in Paris, though I had yet to learn what sort of career she was pursing. Of course, money was of no consequence to her. We've both received a hefty allowance since we were children and, with Alucard's guidance, Mina had invested it and had reaped her initial investment, many, _many_, times over. Now I sit and kick myself for not becoming friends with the ancient vampyr. .

It was nearly Christmas, December 19th, and I couldn't help but to wonder what this Christmas would be like. It would be the first that I had never shared with my sister, and who would Mina share it with? Undoubtedly she had some sort of wild plans for New Year's, she had always been quite the party animal, much to mother's displeasure, but Christmas is to be celebrated with family, not alone. Part of me yearned to call her, to invite her, even if I knew she wouldn't come, and the other part told me to respect her decision to excommunicate herself from our family. It wasn't as though dealing with freaks was a normal occurrence for most people in England, and it was the manner in which she dealt with freaks that had caused her to leave the family in the first place. Maybe I should send the invite via Alucard, she was more prone to listen to him then to anyone else, though it probably would still not do any good, she was as stubborn as she was beautiful.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Drabble: ... for once I have nothing to say... reviews would be welcomed

* * *

~Seras Victoria~

"Master?" I pushed on the door a little harder, now able to stick my head into his room. "Master?" I called again, waiting for his response.  
"Yes police girl? You may come in." I opened the door and crossed the threshold into his room, he still called me police girl. I think it was more out of habit now then an insult.  
"I was just about to leave to see Mina, I didn't know if their were any messages you might want me to relay to her…" He sat his favorite gun, the rebuilt Jackal, down. Apparently, he had taken it apart to clean it for the table he was sitting at was littered in its pieces and replacement parts.  
"Make sure she got my last e-mail… and if she has questions tell her to read the book again." I looked at him confused. "She'll understand police girl, that's all you need to know." I nodded, trusting my master knew what he was up to.  
"Is that all?" he nodded.  
"I'll be seeing her soon so anything else can wait."  
"Oh? When?"  
"New Year's Eve… apparently Section XIII isn't doing quite a good enough job to keep the freaks in Paris under control… she's found a club that's a front… and come New Year's…" he grinned that excited, 'I get to kill something!' grin.  
"Does Sir Integra know of it?"  
"It's not in her jurisdiction now is it?"  
"Well no, but –"  
"Then she doesn't need to know, besides her making a move with Hellsing will only cause more conflict between us and Section XIII." I nodded, now understanding Mina and Alucard's reasoning not to tell Integra. It was scary how alike those two could be sometimes.  
"Well if that's all then I'm off." He nodded, before returning his focus back to the Jackal.  
I paused a minute watching him tinker with his beloved toy before leaving his room. I started toward the stairs and glanced at my watch, I was to meet Mina at seven in a square near the Eiffel Tower. We didn't actually have anything planned for the evening, but I was looking forward to it nonetheless. I had watched little Mina grow up, she was like a sister or even a daughter sometimes, and I had taken her leaving with a heavy heart. Even if I did understand her reasoning. I was somewhat surprised to find that Section XIII hadn't harassed her for moving to France. I figured that the daughter of the leader of Hellsing moving into their jurisdiction would cause some sort of a stir. Obviously I was mistaken.

* * *

~Mina Hellsing~

"So which do you prefer?" I asked, pausing the cutting of a pepper for Seras's opinion. I had painted the main wall in my new abode two different shades of pale grey.  
"You said this room was going to be blue?"  
"I'm thinking of blue, I found a great coffee table that had some blue in it, but I haven't seen a couch I like, plus I'd have to have the chase lounge reupholstered."  
"Hmm." The vampyress tapped her foot as she looked around the room in debate. I resumed making my late dinner.  
I had purchased an old building in a fairly respectable part of Paris. It had been a warehouse for a publishing company for many years till they had gone out of business, I had yet to uncover who the original owner was. The entire property was hardly of note if someone was driving by, a nondescript brick and concrete block exterior; the area in the front of the building that had once been the location of a small set of offices had some minor landscaping. Nothing at all that would attract attention. It was perfect for a new base of operations. I petitioned the gargantuan building into thirds. The area in the back near the shipping doors had become my garage, housing multiple cars and other methods of transportation. The area in the front, where the offices had once been, had been completely remodeled and was now my yet under construction living area. The middle of the building, with the highest ceiling, had become my indoor training arena. I had left the floor plan as open as I could, and I only constructed walls where I had to. My bedroom was the only room not on the same floor as everything else. Apparently the employees had an upper loft that had been used as a break room; personally I liked walking out of my room in the morning and being able to survey everything from my vehicles to my kitchen all with a turn of my head. Only downfall was the bathroom was still on the main floor, and in the middle of the night the spiral metal staircase could be difficult to navigate. But other then that minor flaw, it was perfect, like my own private mini Hellsing Manor.  
"Was it a bright blue, or a dark blue?"  
"Rather vivid if memory serves. But it was in the back of the shop so the light wasn't the best."  
"Well, personally I like this one." I looked up to see which she was pointing at.  
"I do too, I was just afraid it was to silvery."  
"That's why I like it, its shiny, it's not just a dull grey it has some life to it." I nodded at her comment. "Did you ever get that armoire situated?" She was referencing the armoire that I had put near the main door to hold my jackets.  
"Yes, sort of. It still seems off center. I measured the hall and its dead on, must just be my eyes."  
"Well if you want it moved, say the word, its no hassle."  
"Take a look-"My reply was cut short by the ringing of her phone.  
"Hello?... Gabriel slow down… What?... Oh no… Oh no… Do they know why?… Yes she's with me… Yea, we're on our way." She looked over at me seemingly devastated.  
"What was that about?"  
"That was your brother."  
"So I surmised."  
"It's about your Mum."  
"What about her?"  
"Urm… I don't know how to say this…"  
"Generally just saying it is the best way, but I have a pen if you'd prefer to write."  
"Mina, I think we need to go."  
"What go see her? I think not."  
"She just had a stroke."  
"What!"  
"She's in the hospital now; they're running tests as we speak. Gabriel didn't say how severe it was." As much as I hated the old bat, I didn't want to see her hurt. It took me only seconds to grab a jacket before heading back to London.


End file.
